


感謝日

by wi1dmoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: 2019/05/17，台灣同志婚姻正式入法，台灣也成為亞洲第一個同性婚姻合法化的國家。婚姻平權當然只是一小步，但卻是至關重要的一步，他在法律上讓同性戀者能夠擁有與異性戀者同樣的保障──即使這是同性戀者本就應得的。友人在時間很近的場次上辦了彩虹慶祝活動，做為一個寫小說的人，不寫小說慶祝還能怎麼慶祝呢？所以就寫了。麻糬就是我的ST之友～（跳）





	1. Chapter 1

「謝謝你！」

「謝謝，真的非常謝謝你。」

「我可以和您握手嗎？」無視這方混雜著困擾和疑惑的表情，更忽視了不著痕跡平退了半步的肢體動作，紅衣的軍官伸出雙手握住了他的，不忘熱情地上下搖了搖，「謝謝！」

「……」忍下本能甩開的衝動，本日自從走出房門去往艦橋的一路以來，他沿途收獲了或許不下三十次毫無來由的「感謝」，最初的錯愕還沒來得及轉為詢問，向他歡快道謝的地球同僚便已瀟灑走開，之後同樣的狀況一再發生，場景驚人的相似，對他訝異不解的反應，眾人更是毫無例外地一概無視。

「Spock。」

如果之前一路以來的困惑讓他不由得生出一股隱含不快的疑慮，在他踏進艦橋那一瞬朝他走來的那人，面無表情伸手環住他，甚至輕輕拍了他的肩的動作才真的令人悚然。

「謝謝你。」平時總是神情嚴肅的舵手沉聲說完，丟下瓦肯軍官懸在空中的半句「Su──」一如其他人般愉快地轉身就走。Spock真的皺起眉，「Mr. Sulu。」

「是？」應聲回頭，那張坦然自若的臉上只有眼角微微瞇出幾道暗示笑意的細紋，「怎麼了嗎？Mr. Spock。」

「我是否可以請問──」

「Spock！」相對於Sulu近乎拘謹的嚴肅，這個擁抱的力度和暖意都遠超出一般表達友好的程度，那雙結實的手臂環過瓦肯人腰際，深金色的髮絲貼上他臉頰，胸口擠進他懷裡，徹底侵入他的私人空間，「謝謝你。」低語落在瓦肯人頸間，Spock差一點就要習慣性地攬上他腰，「Jim？」那人卻在Spock有所動作前已經一步退開，臉上明亮的笑在只有Spock能夠看見的那一瞬是近乎甜蜜的柔軟，又在拉開距離的同時轉換成略帶惡作劇式的促狹，「感謝日快樂。」

終於捕捉到一點線索，好奇畢竟還是壓過了那彷彿被眾人共同的「秘密」排擠在外的違和感，Spock挑起眉，「感謝日？」

艦橋原本浮動的輕快笑意像在他問出口的瞬間凝結了幾秒，Kirk愣愣看著他，停了一小會兒才吁出口氣，「你不知道。」

Spock試圖從回憶中找尋更多資訊卻一無所獲，他搖搖頭，「一無所知。」

Kirk眨著眼，瞥向坐不在遠處（且必定聽見一切對話）的Uhura，容姿端麗的通訊官看似專注地望向她面前的螢幕，眉眼不動，只在微微起伏的肩線洩露一絲竊笑，Kirk狠瞪了她一眼而她竟頭也沒回地對Kirk飛快豎起姆指，Kirk好氣又好笑地翻了個白眼，他抓起Spock的手臂往外走，「Mr. Sulu，艦橋交給你。」

「遵命，艦長。」

那傢伙也在偷笑。Kirk肯定，他甚至可以預想到自己把Spock拖離艦橋正好給了裡頭的地球人們大爆笑的空檔，但，「我以為你知道。」高速電梯的門扉關上時，Kirk開口，順勢將一個安撫的吻放在他的大副兼情人手指之間，「你在地球待了那麼久。」

是在Kirk的吻落下時才驚覺自己隱約感覺到的不適其實有一部份源自鬱悶，Spock幾乎要感到驚奇地眨了眨眼，回答卻很平靜，「據我所了解，地球人並不總是樂於與非同類族群分享所有秘密。」

Kirk猛地抽了口氣，「天，Spock，如果不是你，我都要說這是對排擠外來者的抗議了。」他半歪倒在Spock身上笑倒直不起來，絲毫無視電梯門隨時可能打開而這個畫面看起來會有多麼不妥，「不，不是你想的那，這是、」他突然停了幾秒，神情幾乎令人起疑，但很快地他又笑了起來，依然是那份帶點惡作劇的得意神氣，「嚴格來說，我們只是不告訴瓦肯人。」

這次真的皺起眉，卻是困惑大過一切，「請求說明，艦長。」

「生氣了？」Kirk還在有一搭沒一搭地笑，卻更靠在Spock身上沒肯離開，光是體溫的接觸就足以安撫對方，沒人比Kirk更清楚了解這一點，「今天是地球的『瓦肯感謝日』，對，我已經知道你從沒聽過了。」他搖搖手指算是阻止Spock開口詢問，「你記得瓦肯第一次和地球接觸是什麼時候嗎？」

「地球的公元2063年。」Spock回答。

「Bingo。」Kirk給了他一個甜蜜的眨眼，「地球第一個可載人曲速太空船在太空被瓦肯偵測到，是地球第一次和地球外的高等生命體相遇，這部份你應該很清楚，也從此開啟地球的宇宙活動，地球會以現在的方式發展，和瓦肯帶來的重大影響有絕對關係。」

Spock想了想，地球人向來情感豐富，如果將此設為一個紀念日似乎也不令人意外，「所以，今天是當時的地球太空船被發現的日子？」他推測。

「錯。」Kirk以一種「我就知道你會這樣猜」的眼神看著他，卻突然跳開話題，「你知道地球曾經有許多國家反對同性戀情，將同性戀情視為異端，同性戀者視為次等人種甚至罪犯吧？」

「數百年前，」只有微微挑起的眉梢展現一絲不滿，Spock平淡地說，「這證明人類的野蠻文化有進步的可能。」

「說得對，」Kirk撇了撇嘴角，輕快的口吻卻意外認真，「2074年，也就是地球人遇見瓦肯人的十年之後，最後一個曾經堅持將同性戀視為罪犯的國家在國內外壓力下不得不放棄，就在那年的這一天，宣佈同性婚姻合法化，所有性別都能擁有同等的婚姻保障，將同性戀和跨性別等當時的相對性少數視為次等人類的歷史正式宣告結束，好吧，至少法律上，」他聳聳肩，「地球的文明終於又前進了那麼一步。」他微微歪著頭看向Spock，忍不住在那張似乎還帶有疑惑的臉上留下一個黏糊糊的溼吻，「不過是兩百年前，我們可能得躲在櫃子裡，避免一出來就被人用石頭合法砸死。進步很好，對吧？」

Kirk笑彎的眉眼總有獨特的渲染力，Spock跟著浮起微笑，「了解。但我不理解感謝瓦肯的原因？據你所說，這是地球人本身的努力導出的結果，與瓦肯並無關連。」

Kirk這次真的笑出聲來，他有趣地瞅著Spock，好一會兒才搖搖頭，他伸出食指往上指了指，又點向Spock，「曾經有人堅持同性戀被上帝反對，也有人堅持同性戀違反『人類千百年來的傳統』，然後那一年，碰，瓦肯人出現了，天外之人，你知道那造成多大規模的集體宗教崩潰嗎？」一開始笑就有點停不下來，他喘了口氣才又說，「比起那個，同性戀實在已經不算什麼了。少了宗教和傳統這些歧視的藉口，前進就變得容易一些。所以，瓦肯感謝日。」他說，即使免不了帶有一些譏諷卻同時顯得溫情，「感謝瓦肯讓某些地球人認清自己真的沒有那麼了不起。」

安靜了一小會兒，Spock默默讓笑累了的Kirk貼在身側，他漫不經心纏進指隙的手指乾燥而溫暖，指腹摩挲關節宛如一個個溫柔的親吻，Spock輕輕勾住他的手指讓自己的指尖爬進他掌心，「即使是在兩百年前的地球，我們也不會躲在櫃子裡。」他沉聲說，語氣全然的冷靜和確信，而Kirk停了幾秒似乎是在想像那對他而言已經遙遠的年代，那僅是為了不符合主流期待便可能要以生命做為代價的年代，和那些能夠挺身面對毫無來由的敵意，為自己、為愛情以及自己相信的價值奮戰的人們。  
然後他轉頭讓他的情人柔軟的唇落在自己微笑的嘴角，「對，我們不會。」


	2. Chapter 2

「所以，你今天收到很多很多的感謝對吧？」

「的確不少。」一陣舒適的沉默，「Jim。」

「嗯？」

「你剛才的確說，『只是不告訴瓦肯人』？」

「……噢。那個啊。」

「Jim？」

「『你們』瓦肯人啊，對明顯的情緒表現很不擅長，對吧？」

「……是。」

「『你們』瓦肯人啊，常常對地球人太明顯的情緒表現很不耐煩，對吧？」像是不想引人誤會（或說，生怕Spock沒有誤會）般，他飛快又說，「你『知道』這會讓『我們』地球人很火大，對吧？」

Spock回想今天一早遇見的所有人，那些藏在眉眼之間、惡作劇般的笑意，尤其是Sulu那毫無表情反而更透露一切的眼角，他微微瞇起眼而Kirk笑著親吻了他，「我想，大家都以為你早就知道了。你在學院待了好幾年，怎麼可能不知道。」

那語氣幾乎都有些不可思議了，Spock有點想要生氣卻又氣不起來，「所以，所謂的『瓦肯感謝日』──」

「其實是『讓瓦肯人不自在日』。當年應該是真的很感謝，但當大家或多或少都可能和瓦肯人共事之後──」他還沒說完就被Spock的表情激得爆笑出來，「別生氣啊，換個角度想，瓦肯人在地球上有一個專屬的紀念日，但大多數的瓦肯人會被瞞在鼓裡，這不是很有趣的事嗎？」

「我必須說……」Spock沉聲說，每一個音節都謹慎，謹慎和飽含喜愛之情，「這，聽起來很地球。」

「你就是忍不住要喜歡地球人對吧？」笑著戳戳他，Kirk笑得恬不知恥，「尤其是我。」

Spock微微傾身而他的手指無比輕柔地落在那抹微笑上，「尤其是你，Jim。」

**Author's Note:**

> 想寫同婚的事，卻不想寫CP結婚，所以就，這樣啦：）  
> 希望所有人都能自由選擇自己想要的關係、想要的生活，而世界終有一日能讓所有人都能夠生而擁有平等、自由權利。  
> LLAP。


End file.
